


almost everything i need

by ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls



Series: (not so) daily damerey [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, DamereyDaily, F/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, this is really angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls/pseuds/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls
Summary: As Rey and her family move into their new apartment, she can't help but think she has almost everything she needs in this new space.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: (not so) daily damerey [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595158
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	almost everything i need

**Author's Note:**

> for damerey daily's prompt for may 30th! 
> 
> Picture a wave in the ocean. You can see it, measure it, its height, the way the sunlight refracts when it passes through, and it’s there, and you can see it, you know what it is. It’s a wave. And then it crashes on the shore, and it’s gone. But the water is still there. The wave was just a different way for the water to be for a little while. → The Good Place 4x13
> 
> \----
> 
> this was heavily inspired by 'almost everything i need' from alphabet city cycle!

The door opens slowly, the patter of feet excitedly enters the space without the lights being turned on. She sighs, a fond smile on her face as she watches her toddler and dog examine their environment, and then she turns on the lights. 

The apartment is sparse, barely decorated as they only moved in a few days ago. The only thing they have so far in their new place is a mattress, tucked away in the other room with various blankets littering it and only two pillows to support each of their heads as they sleep. Rey already has plans for what she wants in the apartment: a couch will face the window, giving her little one the view of their new city; there will be a plush chair that will go next the sofa, so that there would be space for others to sit when Finn, Rose, Kes, Luke, Leia, or Han will come to visit. She wants greenery to be hanging around, so that it will brighten up their darken, dreary apartment and she gets to have that little garden that she dreamed about when she was younger, when she didn’t have much of a house or a home to begin with. Rey’s hesitant about putting up pictures around the space because of _him_ but she knows little Bey would love it, seeing pictures of his loved ones scattered up on the walls. 

She also knows that she has to get Bee a dog bed, because heaven knows how much longer she’ll want to have that dog in their bed - not that she doesn’t love Bee - since the poor dog’s whimpers and nudges always seem to keep her up at night. 

Rey sighs and puts her groceries down on the kitchen counter, turning on all the other lights in the apartment, giving Bey and Bee the chance to actually see where they’re running around in. 

This empty apartment, this life they have now…It’s almost everything she ever needed. 

She’s happy that her, Bee, and Bey are safe and that they have a place to live in. 

But it’s a brand new life without _him_. 

Just the thought of him, brings fresh tears to her eyes and an overwhelming feeling of wanting to crouch down to ground and pretend that this is a cruel dream that she’s living, that her husband is actually in the other room just getting up from a nap and not actually miles away, buried in the ground all alone. 

Rey Dameron has the life she’s always wanted but she’s now living a life without Poe Dameron at her side. 

**Author's Note:**

> oof i honestly teared up a lot while writing this ;-;


End file.
